everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Just Kiss The Girl
Just Kiss The Girl ''is a fanfiction written by PrincessCharmingWriter. Cast * Hopper Croakington II * Briar Beauty * Ashlynn Ella Genre(s) * Romance Summary A sleeping princess is in the dorms of Ever After High. While a hopping frog prince is on search for a girl to kiss her. Will the two found themselves to each other? Story Briar is sleeping for about 4 days already. That's because she accidentally ate a doughnut with a sleeping potion on it in the Castleteria. And because of Kitty. The students brought her into her bed, and settled a rose on her hands. By the way, Kitty said that the princess would be awaken by a kiss. Of true love, of course. Meanwhile, it's been 4 hours since Hopper kept hopping. And...blabbing. " Oh, what would I do if I never go back to my human form?" " What would happen if Briar won't like me? Will she shove me?" " How I grab my pen if I won't go back to my human form?" " Would I now eat bugs, and forever-after?" And he stopped it. Why? He reached the girl's dorm. So he hopped softly. And softly. And- ''Zzz....ZZZZ..... Hopper followed the sound. And followed, and followed it. He landed on Briar & Ashlynn's dorm. Why am I here? ''the frog asked himself. He opened the door, and found Briar there, snoring sweetly. Ashlynn's there too, admiring her new shoes, and only not noticing him. ''Oh. Hopper though. I think I should kiss her. his thought continued. So he jumped. And landed on Ashlynn's bed. " EEEEEEEEEEEEEK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ashlynn screeched as she saw that stupid creature. She grabbed a shoe box, putted a shoe, and hitted Hopper. " Ouch," Hopper whispered. " HOPPER?!?" Ashlynn gasped. " Oh, SORRY! I didn't noticed your bow tie." she apologized. " Well it's okay, Ashlynn Cindy Ella." Hopper accepted. " It's okay, Hopper Todd Croakington II." the girl smiled. " Oh, yeah what are you doing here in the girl's dorm, Hopper? You guys weren't allowed!" " Ash, before I could answer, can I kiss Briar?" " KISS BRIAR?!? Are you serious? It may be a major fairy-fail!" " But Kitty said true love, and I like her." " Wha- WHAT? Are you-" " Yep." " Oh, go ahead." So, Hopper jumped to the bed of the Beauty. " Oh, my. I'm not yet ready. What if Briar would have warts on her face? Or maybe, be sick? Or the worse... DIE?!? And all because of me! Oh no... What i-" then a shriek from Ashlynn belted out, " HOPPER! JUST KISS THE GIRL! FORGET ALL THOSE THOUGHTS FOR A WHILE! KISS BRIAR NOW!!!!" and so he did. On. The. Lips. And Briar's eyes lit up, and at the same time, Hopper turned back on his human form." Hey, Ash. Who kissed me? I just felt some lips on mine's." Briar asked. Ashlynn frozed, but she still managed to point to Hopper. Briar's light chocolate brown eyes turned to see him. The pretty girl stood up. " Ash, leave us here for a while" Briar smiled to her roommate. So Ashlynn did. " Well, thank you, Hopper." the girl who asked the other smiled again to the boy. And gave a quick kiss on his lips. " I love you." Hopper said. Then gasped. " Me too." Briar replied. And the two embraced. NotesCategory:Fanfiction * The names 'Todd' & 'Cindy' between Hopper & Ashlynn's name is the author's real thing she put on their names. 'Cindy' for a shortcut for the name 'Cinderella', & 'Todd' for the writer got the feeling that it's like 'toad'. * The scene where Ashlynn hits Hopper is an inspiration in a scene on the movie of Disney's Princess and the Frog. It's where both Charlotte 'Lottie' La Bouff & Tiana hits Naveen by a book. * The number 4 will appear in every romance fanfic she makes. The reason? It's how many letters the word 'love' has. Up Next-Cool Off Epilogue It's been 4 minutes since Codelyn walked in the Enchanted Forest. Also, four minutes of walking with a trace of an icy path. She's a bit tired, though. But she can freeze the whole forest with just a touch of her hand. She kept walking, & walking, and walking...... ''Oh, a whole blank space! ''our Snow Princess thought. A whole blank space inside the forest with trees surrounding it. And Codelyn went in. She looked around first. Then stomped her feet on the ground. Now the whole blank space was filled with snow. Then flicked her hand, creating a snowman. And did it with both hands. And now creating sculptures on the corners. Now flicking her fingers in her back. two sculptures on the other corners. Then she created a bench to sit on. Meanwhile, Jakey is real tired that his knees were like jelly.4 hours of walking. Hard, right? " Tired. TIRED. TIRED!" he said while walking. Then his stormy blue eyes grew wide. He saw the winter wonderland.Category:PrincessCharmingWriter's Fanfiction